


Make Me Want

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-5, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sara and Leonard enjoy giving Barry crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: This time the team ends up on Earth-5. Of course, Sara and Leonard can't resist checking to see what they're doing on this Earth as well.





	

Their landing, as usual when going between Earths, was anything but smooth. No one complained though. Instead, they all waited as Rip looked at the ceiling of the Waverider, anticipation building.

“Gideon,” he said.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Please tell me that we are back on our own Earth,” he requested, a hint of hope in his voice.

There was a pause as Gideon checked. “While we are on Earth, we are currently on what my creator would refer to as Earth-5.”

There were groans and a bit of swearing as most of them fell back in their seats. Leonard, on the other hand, unlocked himself and leaned forward, glaring at Barry.

“And this,” he drawled, “is why I don’t like being helpful.”

Barry frowned at him. “Earth-4 you was much nicer.”

If possible, Leonard’s glare darkened. “Be. Quiet.” Earth-4 was not something he wanted to think about, considering it was him that was the Flash and Barry, Barry of all people, was Captain Cold. His eyes flicked in Sara’s direction only to find her giving him a look of pure understanding.

Of course, if anyone could understand it was Sara. Earth-4 Sara was part of Team Flash and was known as Dr. Sara Lance.

She was also engaged to Earth-4’s Leonard Snart.

He wondered if they were together on this Earth as well, just like they had been on Earth-3 and Earth-4.

Sara sent a smirk in Barry’s direction. “You know,” she said, “if you really want to talk about Earth-4, Barry, why don’t we talk about what you were up to on that Earth?”

Barry’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! No, really, that’s okay.” He spun towards Rip. “Let’s go see what the damage is.” Barry didn’t bother to wait for Rip as he practically ran out. Leonard smirked and nodded at Sara in appreciation. Tilting her head in acknowledgement, she then ticked her eyes in silent question in the direction of the rooms. Leonard nodded and they both stood to head back to Sara’s room.

“Where are you going?” Kendra asked, brows furrowing.

“Supplies,” they called back in unison.

“That means weapons,” Jax muttered. Mick grinned.

“Let that be a lesson, kid. If you’ve already got your weapons, you don’t have to back track,” he advised. Jax shook his head, fighting not to laugh.

“I’ll remember that.”

~*~*~

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sara turned to Leonard. She raised an eyebrow. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she asked.

“Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence—“ he started.

“Three times is a pattern,” she finished, nodding. “Though, if Barry is telling the truth, we’re married on Earth-2 so that’d be a pattern right there.” Barry had let that little fact slip after finding out that their Earth-4 counterparts were engaged.

Leonard shook his head. “I’m still not sure I believe him. Saying that would be the perfect way to mess with us and we had just spent however long laughing over him being a villain.”

Sara couldn’t help but laugh again at the idea of Barry being a villain. “True,” she agreed. “Gideon, can you locate the Leonard Snart of this Earth?”

“Of course, Ms. Lance,” Gideon said. It was silent for a few moments as Gideon searched the Earth-5 records. “Leonard Snart is a known thief with a number of safe houses throughout the city.”

“Finally,” Leonard muttered. “Something normal.”

Sara fought back another laugh. “Can you also give us the address of the safe house most likely being used right now?”

“Quite easily, Ms. Lance,” Gideon assured her. Sara raised her eyebrows at Leonard and he smirked in response just as Gideon gave them an address he easily recognized.

“That’s one of my safe houses on our Earth,” he admitted. 

“Good, then you’ll already know how to get there.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to ask about yourself?”

She shook her head. “We’ll have time tomorrow, I’m sure. “ Off of his look, she shrugged. “The trip between Earths does enough damage that we’re always stuck for a few days. Let’s look for other you today.” She paused. “Besides, if it follows the last two Earths...”

“When we find me, we’ll find you,” he finished. “And if we don’t, we look tomorrow.”

“Exactly.”

The others had already left to explore by the time they set out, something Leonard was grateful for. He didn’t feel like explaining what they were up to.

Once outside, he glanced around to make sure none of the others were lingering around—the last thing he and Sara needed was one of them wanting to tag along—before motioning for her to follow him. Neither of them had thought to ask Gideon if there was a way for her to see where the other him was at that moment so he made sure to keep to the back streets to avoid being seen. Sara seemed to be of the same mind, sticking to the shadows along the buildings and making sure not to let any of the streetlights hit her.

At least they’d landed here after dark. Going to the safe house at night was much better than going during the day. Day was usually when he stayed in, planning out the actual heist unless he absolutely had to go out for supplies of some sort. But after dark? No, that’s when Leonard was usually out on the job or gathering intel for a new job. That meant that the safe house was much more likely to be empty right now.

He reached out and tapped his finger against the back of Sara’s hand to catch her attention and then nodded at the safe house as it came in to view. Rather than say anything out loud, he simply raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded in agreement and turned to keep an eye out as he pulled out a set of keys. Quickly, he found the correct one and, with the vague thought that he hoped the other him hadn’t changed the locks, slid the key in the lock. He allowed himself a smirk when it turned easily and he entered, closing and locking the door once Sara was also inside.

They each paused and listened closely. If anyone was there—especially the Rogues—then there was very little chance that it would be completely quiet. When neither of them heard anything, Leonard nodded.

“Sounds like we’re clear,” he said. “Let’s see what I’m up to.”

They split up and Leonard paused at the table, taking in the various papers spread across the table. His style was different than his father’s in any world they go to it seems. While the papers are on the table, the rest of the house is clean except for the usual clutter that might be expected from someone’s house, something else he makes note of. This doesn’t look like just a safe house, it looks almost lived in.

Despite that, it was the papers that drew his attention. To anyone else, they’d look like scribbles, random notes, nothing more than scraps. To Leonard, those papers told him everything about what this other him is currently doing.

“I’m on a job,” he called out.

Sara came back in to the main room. “How can you tell?”

He gestured down at the papers. “My notes.”

She glanced down at them and while she recognized Leonard’s handwriting, she hadn’t looked at enough of his notes yet to be able to understand his own version of shorthand used to write down the plan. Because, of course, Leonard would have invented his own version of shorthand so no one else would be able to decipher it unless he’d taught them how. She smiled a bit at the thought that that must drive police crazy. 

“So, what’s the job?” she asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

Just as Leonard opened his mouth to explain, the sound of a key turning in the lock drew their attention. Immediately, Leonard slid the paperwork back in the pile it’d been left in and grabbed Sara, pulling her in to the next room, a spot that he’d come to favor when the Rogues met at this particular safe house because he could observe the main area of the house without being seen.

They watched as the other Leonard entered, glancing behind him with a small smile on his face.

“You’re the only person I know that would call stealing a priceless jewel from a museum boring,” he said, shrugging out of his parka and laying it over the back of the couch.

“What can you expect when you give me such an easy job?” 

Well, it looked like they’d found the other Sara. Leonard glanced down to find the Sara next to him watching her other self with a bit of amusement. He looked back up and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sara tossing a fairly large emerald in the air and catching it as if it were nothing more than a rock.

She grinned at the other Leonard before setting it gently on the table that held the papers that laid out the plans for more than one job. His lips twitched in response as he sat down and leaned back a bit while she tossed the leather jacket she’d been wearing over the back of one of the chairs, revealing a black tank top. His eyes wandered over her as if he were double checking for visible injuries.

“You’re also the only person I know that would call taking out all the security guards easy.”

The other Sara laughed and slid in to his lap, straddling him as she draped her arms over his shoulders. “It’s not like I killed them. They’re all just...napping. Deeply.”

Leonard snorted and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. “Only you,” he repeated.

“You think it’s hilarious.”

“I think you two are disgusting,” the Mick from this Earth said as he entered the house, not bothering to look at them as he headed straight for the second table to take out and set down his gun. “But ignore me. Please.”

“Hi, Mick,” Sara said brightly, giving him a small wave. Mick smirked and nodded at her, the look on his face completely fond; there could be no other word for it.

“Mick,” Leonard greeted, straightening in his seat.

“Everything went great, Boss,” Mick told him, tossing a bag on the couch. “Lisa’s headed to Saints and Sinners and so am I. You know Laney will say we were there if cops come asking for some reason.”

“Maybe we should put in an appearance,” Leonard mused. Sara shook her head.

“I’m your alibi, remember? After all, as a cop’s daughter,” a small smile appeared on her face as though she were trying not to laugh, “I don’t cause trouble.”

Mick, who had walked in to another room, started laughing.

“Bite me, Mick,” Sara called.

“Pretty sure that job’s already taken, Blondie,” he yelled back.

Leonard pressed his lips together and glanced down at Sara again, who looked like she was fighting back laughter. Again. She raised an eyebrow at him and then turned back, her shoulders shaking silently as the other Leonard sighed and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling while the other Sara started laughing, leaning forward and pressing her lips to where his neck and shoulder met to muffle the sound.

Mick came back in the room, changed from the clothes he’d been wearing. He lifted his hand at them and headed towards the door.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” was all he said. It went unspoken that they’d go over how both of the jobs had gone then but tonight would be for making sure that Mick and Lisa had solid public alibis while Leonard and Sara stayed in.

“Tell Lisa hi for me,” Sara told him, leaning back so that she could keep Mick in sight when she said it. Whatever he’d done in response had her grinning. 

Leonard slid a hand up and under her top causing her to suck in a breath as she pushed herself upright.

“Problem, Sara?” He smirked up at her, laughter in his voice.

“Shut up.” She pushed his shoulder and stood up, stepping back so that his hand was no longer under her top. “And put everything in your spot like I know you’re dying to.”

So that was the same, Leonard mused to himself. There were a few loose floorboards beneath the desk in the room across from Mick’s that he’d used to hide things in. Cops always looked for a wall safe or one hidden in furniture. It never occurred to them to test for loose floorboards.

“Bossy,” the other Leonard said, though he did stand and pick up the emerald and the bag that Mick had put on the couch, pausing to also take Mick’s gun and move it in to Mick’s room, out of sight.

“You like it,” Sara shot back as he went in to the room with the loose floorboards. She went straight back to the room at the end of the hall and entered, disappearing from sight. “And Leonard? You better hurry. You wouldn’t want me to be accused of _lying_ when I say we were in bed the whole night if I’m asked, would you?”

Leonard looked like he was trying not to laugh when he left the room. “Oh, no, we couldn’t have that. I think after the last time they thought I was involved in a theft, even the good Detective West walked away from the interview convinced that you’d caused me to go straight.” The laugh escaped when Sara’s top came flying out of the bedroom and smacked him in the face.

“Just get in here!”

The moment the other Leonard disappeared in to the bedroom, Leonard looked down at Sara and tilted his head away from the front door. She raised an eyebrow.

“We could wait until they’re...busy,” he told her in a low voice. “But there’s still a chance one of them would hear us. Because, let’s face it, it’s us.”

Sara nodded in understanding. “I assume you have another way out of here.” Her voice was just above a whisper. He nodded and began to lead her towards the other end of the safe house until they came to a small room with a door that led outside. Quickly and quietly, they slipped outside, Leonard making sure the door locked behind them.

“So,” Sara said as they began to head back to the Waverider. “I’m a Rogue.”

Leonard couldn’t stop the way his lips twitched at the thought. “It seems so.”

“And we’re together again.”

He nodded. “We are.”

She smiled suddenly and raised an eyebrow. “And you probably don’t see the inside of Iron Heights on this Earth as much as you did on ours, thanks to this other me,” she teased.

Leonard snorted. “You do seem to be giving me quite the alibi.”

“And making sure you don’t get caught on the actual job.” She slanted a look at him. “You should have found me earlier, Snart. You’re practically unstoppable, I bet.”

Rather than answer right away, he simply looked at her and then nodded. “Yeah, I probably should have.” He turned to face forward again, putting a stop to that topic before they could get further in to it. “We should probably make sure we get back so that we don’t get picked up for the job they just pulled.”

Sara nodded. “Yeah,” was all she said. She glanced at him and wondered how they’d met on this Earth. Had she gone on the Gambit? Had she met him before the Gambit and never gone but somehow ended up learning the skills to be a thief (and a fighter from the sounds of it) anyway? She honestly wasn’t sure. This Sara had obviously had to deal with the cops but had come out of it with no issues. She seemed happier, lighter almost, which led Sara to think that the second option of meeting Leonard before the Gambit was more likely.

She wondered if there was a way to find out.

Shaking her head, she let out a breath and continued to walk towards the Waverider with Leonard. The walk back didn’t take nearly as long as the walk to the safe house since they knew there was no risk of running in to themselves. The only thing they had to do was make sure they didn’t draw attention to themselves so that no one thought to stop them for questioning. 

When the ship came in to view, Sara glanced at Leonard. “You think they’ve figured out what’s wrong yet?” she asked, deliberately staying away from the topic that they were a couple on this Earth as well. 

He glanced back at her and then at the ship, a small smile appearing on his face before it disappeared just as quickly. “Let’s find out. Barry’s a scientist, he shouldn’t have that many problems.”

“I’m pretty sure that scientist doesn’t equal mechanic.”

“It’s a time ship. It’s more science than anything.”

Sara laughed. “I think we both know that’s not exactly true.”

“He invents Gideon in the future. I’m not sure why fixing the ship would be hard.”

“Well,” Sara said, “in that case, how do you feel about going to harass Barry about this?”

Leonard smirked in anticipation. “I feel extremely good about that.”


End file.
